According to recent reports on wildfires, the average number of wildfires per year is about seven times greater than it was in the 1970s and result in large loss of property and houses. In some areas, evacuations are not uncommon due to wildfires, or a threat from a wildfire.
Various devices have been proposed to protect a structure from a wildfire. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0217028 discloses multiple panels connected together as a protective sheath made from a flame retardant material. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0294520 proposes a fire shield having an expandable fabric material sandwiched between a coating. A problem with these systems is that heat can build up on both sides of the blanket, which can decrease the effectiveness of the fire shield.
Therefore, it may be beneficial to provide a fire shield system that can easily and effectively reduce the heat that can build up inside fire shield.